Dragon Ball Z: Invasión Secreta
by Megaterio
Summary: Veinte años después de la derrota de Majin Boo, hay un periodo de paz en la tierra; Goku entrenando como siempre y Vegeta en el espacio por una extraña invitacion. Lo que nadie sospecha es de una invasion extraterrestre, seres que cambian formas iguales a uno. La invasión ha comenzado.
1. Capítulo I

_Esta historia se ubica después del final de Dragon Ball Z, donde se ve a Goku llevando a Oob a entrenar. Aquí paso por alto toda la historia de Dragon Ball GT._  
_El tiempo que pasó desde que Goku se fue con Oob y el inicio de este fic es de 10 años._  
_Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y a TOEI Animation a excepción de dos razas extraterrestres que son invención mía._

* * *

El rey Furry, gobernador del planeta Tierra, estaba en su escritorio, leyendo notas importantes y tomando apuntes. Pasó su mano sobre su encanecido bigote.  
—Buenas noches, Rey Furry— dijo un joven saliendo de una habitación y el mencionado levantó la mirada.  
—Hasta mañana, muchacho— dijo el rey nuevamente poniendo atención en sus notas y escuchando la puerta cerrarse. Oyó unos golpes y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta donde salió su ayudante. El rey Furry se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar sobre la habitación de forma cuadrangular, estaba muy cansado y ya era muy tarde, se asomó a la ventana; le pareció ver sombras, enfocó sus lentes pero ya no estaban.  
Ya se estaba imaginando cosas, así que guardó sus notas en el maletín y se aprestaba a salir cuando la puerta se abrió en par en par. Ahí en el umbral estaba el mismo joven ayudante acompañado de una mujer joven, ambos miraban al Rey Furry de forma burlona.  
— ¿No te habías ido?-dijo el Rey.  
El Rey observó los ojos del ayudante, tenían rendijas como los reptiles.  
—Hasta pronto, Su Majestad— dijo la mujer sacando una pistola y una descarga eléctrica hizo que el Rey del Mundo cayese al suelo, sin conciencia. El joven se llevó un brazo a la boca y habló:  
—Paso uno completado. El Rey ha caído. La invasión ha comenzado.

En otro lado, en la Torre de Kamisama, estaba Dende al borde de la plataforma, mirando al vacío, sintió algo, una especie de energía que no podía identificar, se giró y vio a Goku acercarse.  
— ¿Te vas a estas horas, Goku? Deberías pasar la noche aquí— exclama el joven namekiano pero el saiyayin se detuvo frente al nameku, luego le sonríe de forma burlona y sus ojos grandes se tornan amarillentos.  
— ¿Quién eres?— dijo Dende pero no tuvo respuesta, Goku lo agrede de forma violenta dejándolo sin conciencia.  
Luego de unas horas, Goku sale de la Habitación del Tiempo Hiperbólico y ve a Dende en la plataforma.  
— ¡Dende! Tengo hambre ¿tienes algo de comida?- dijo Goku caminando hacia el namekiano que se encontraba de espaldas. Se gira y mira a Goku.  
— Lo siento, Saiyayin. No hay comida— dijo Dende con rendijas en vez de iris en sus ojos.  
Goku se dio cuenta que algo esta mal, gira y ve a dos tipos más altos que él, mas o menos de un metro noventa pero no le dio tiempo de defenderse, Dende lo inmoviliza y uno de ellos, le da un rodillazo a la cara del saiyayin, dejándolo inconciente.  
— Este es el único saiyayin del planeta, muchachos— dijo el nameku falso.  
— Si, según la lista que nos proporcionó nuestra Dama. El otro saiya que habitaba esta muerto, al menos aquí sale tachado.  
— Llévalo a la nave— dijo Dende falso— al otro nameku también. Solo falta la ultima parte para que la invasión secreta termine.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Mr Satán, alguien tocaba la puerta, Mr Satan salia de su habitación y hace entrar a una enfermera, ya que a su edad, unos chequeos médicos no estarían nada mal. La enfermera era baja, cabello ensortijado de color negro. El hombre se sienta mientras la mujer le tomaba el pulso y luego le da una pastilla y Mr Satán se lo toma.  
— ¿Es normal tener pesados los parpados después de tomar esta pastilla?  
— Si, señor— dijo la enfermera sonriéndole malignamente mientras el anciano luchador caia en un sueño profundo.  
— Ultimo paso completado. La invasión secreta ha empezado— dijo la enfermera sacando un extraño aparato— Todos a ocupar sus puestos.

Vegeta estaba sentado en una nave, con los ojos cerrados, ya hace tres semanas atrás un ser de otro planeta, ya que la pinta de ese extraño ser, no era humano. Bastante alto, cabello blanco perlado y piel tan blanco como la leche y unos ojos grises pequeños. Ese ser se habia aparecido en su jardin, se presentó con un nombre que el principe de los saiyayin no entendió nada pero como le habló de su padre y de su raza, le picó la curiosidad y le siguió a su nave. Ahora esta ahí, sentado, con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió.  
—Ya estamos llegando, Principe de los Saiyas— dijo el extraterrestre y Vegeta se asoma a la ventana y ve al planeta, tan grande y celeste. En eso, hay turbulencias pero el extraterrestre que se hallaba frente a Vegeta y el piloto no se inquietaron.  
—Esto es algo normal para nosotros, Principe de los Saiyas— dijo el sujeto.  
Despues de varios minutos, aterrizaron y Vegeta y el extraterrestre se acercaron al alienígena que estaba frente a ellos.  
—Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, Principe Vegeta. Estás en el planeta Talak y yo soy el Rey Gurkar.


	2. Capítulo II

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama

* * *

Vegeta entró a una habitación muy amplia, de forma circular con grandes ventanas donde se veian edificios ovalados muy altos y naves volando. En la habitación había una mesita pequeña y dos cojines en ambos lados. El Rey Gorkar le invitó a sentarse a Vegeta, luego de eso el rey se sentó. Vegeta miró al rey, tan alto como el talakiano que lo llevó, cabello perlado, muy largo, ojos pequeños y piel de un celeste pálido, un talakiano sirviente dejó en la mesita una especie de vasija con dos vasos redondos que luego fue servido por el mismo talakiano. Vegeta observó un liquido de color verde pero de olor agradable y bebe de un sorbo, le pareció agradable.

— Te pareces a tu padre, el Rey Vegeta— dijo el Rey Gorkar dando un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? ¿Cómo conoces mi planeta?

— Nunca tuve el placer de conocer tu planeta, Príncipe de los saiyayines. Tu padre, el Rey Vegeta vino aquí hace muchísimo tiempo. Como cualquier rey de una raza, intentó conquistarnos, yo era apenas un soldado pero mi padre era el rey en aquel entonces. Nosotros manejamos una fuerza mística lo cual llamamos Kiot, usando ese gran poder que reside en nosotros; le ganamos la guerra. Obviamente, el rey Vegeta no se iba a quedar asi, como buen guerrero no se iba a rendir fácilmente así que regresó listo para usar un truco bajo la manga lo cual nosotros no lo preveíamos: usó una especie de bola de energia y lo lanza a los cielos y de repente todos los saiyas se vuelven gigantes con mucho pelo.

— Se convirtieron en ozharus— interrumpe Vegeta.

— ¿Así se llaman? En fin, arrasaron casi la mitad del planeta, mi padre y yo junto con varios guerreros nos refugiamos en las zonas subterráneas. El rey Vegeta se confió, pensó que nos había aniquilado e intentó manipular a los sobrevivientes pero no sabia que había gente debajo del planeta. Ahí ideamos una forma de neutralizar ese estado, nuestro científico no tardó en encontrar una forma y esa forma es el Estado Omega. Alcanzar el máximo nivel de fuerza y eso yo lo logré controlarlo. Salimos todos de la zona subterránea, sorprendimos a los saiyas y nuevamente recuperamos el control de nuestro planeta. Tu padre reconoció la derrota, algo que no suele hacerlo supongo, yo mismo me percaté de eso, habló con mi padre a solas y lo vi marcharse junto con sus guerreros saiyayines, luego mi padre me cuenta lo que le dijo el saiyayin; estaba interesado en ese nivel de poder así que hicieron un trato: yo enseñaría el Estado Omega a su hijo si es que mantiene la boca cerrada de nuestra existencia al Emperador Freezer. Así después de un tiempo, escuché la triste noticia de la destrucción del planeta Veyita. Todos llegaron a pensar que estabas muerto pero yo no. Mande a buscar por toda la galaxia, cuando me enteré que estabas en Namek, yo ya era rey del planeta pero no pudimos encontrarte porque el planeta estalló.

— Estuve en Namek hace mucho. Freezer lo destruyó pero luego se recompuso. — dijo Vegeta tratando de no tocar el tema de Namek. — ¿Cómo me localizaron?

— Desde ahí empezamos a rastrear todo. Mandamos espias que saben ocultar su nivel de batalla hasta que te ubicamos en el Planeta Tierra no hace unas semanas.

— ¡Quiero aprender esa técnica!— dijo Vegeta levantándose y muy ansioso.

— Se necesita mucho control, tú como saiyayin supongo que no será mucho problema. Vayamos a la sala de simulaciones

El rey Gorkar se levantó y llevó a Vegeta a otra habitaciones mas pequeña.

— ¿Esto? El lugar es un cuarto pequeño. Ni una maldita cucaracha podrá estirar las patas.

Es un cuarto de simulación. Entra ahí y empezaré a recrear un lugar. Verás a tipos intentando agredirte pero tienes permiso de matarlos. Al fin al cabo son de "mentira".

El rey Gorkar vio a Vegeta meterse a la habitación y cerró la puerta. El rey se acercó a unos controles y empezó a simular.

Vegeta estaba parado mirando a una pared roja y de pronto el lugar se convierte en un páramo, de helechos verdes y pasto amarillo. Ve que se acercan tres guerreros, iguales al rey así que son talakianos. Vegeta se convierte en un super saiyayin pero no usa todo su ki, extiende una brazo mostrando la palma a un telekiano lo cual lo pulveriza. Sonríe con satisfacción y ve al otro que le iba a propinar una patada pero lo bloquea.

— Venga a jugar un rato— dice Vegeta agarrando la pierna del telekiano y lo lanza a una piedra y lo pulveriza. Vegeta mira al cielo.

— ¿Esto es lo que tienes? Mejor me hubiese quedado en mi planeta, insecto.

Dicho esto aparece otro talakiano, con las palmas junta y sale una luz y manda a Vegeta al suelo. Se levanta y ve al talakiano de pie frente a él. Vegeta vuelve a lanzar energía pero es rechazado.

— Usa tu poder, saiyayin— dice el talakiano y Vegeta de un salto se eleva al cielo.

— ¡Galik Ho!— Vegeta lanza su ataque y le da de lleno al talakiano. Vegeta aun suspendido en el aire piensa que lo terminó de matar pero entre la humareda sale el talakiano propinándole golpes certeros en el abdomen y en la cara. El saiyayin cae de cabeza al suelo. El talakiano extiende un brazo y le lanza bolas de energía, Vegeta recibe todas de lleno.

Vegeta se levanta, entre jadeos, acumula todo su ki haciéndolo estallar, rodeado de un aura dorada se convierte al super saiyayin nivel 2, extiende sus manos a ambos lados.

— ¡Final Flash!— y la bola de energia va hacia el talakiano, esquivando el ataque dejando sorprendido al saiyayin.

— Te enseñaré como debes golpear— dijo el talakiano, separando sus piernas y elevando sus puños a la altura de su cabeza — Presta atención, saiyayin— y un aura de color azul rodeó al talakiano, su cabello blanco se tornó negro aumentando de tamaño y tornándose greñudo y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y el poder del talakiano se elevó y extendió una mano lo cual Vegeta se puso en posición defensiva. La palma de la mano del talakiano apareció una luz y voló hacia el pecho de Vegeta, hundiendose. Vegeta sintió un calor intenso y una corriente entre su cuerpo.

— Inténtalo— dijo el talakiano y Vegeta aun sorprendido, empezó a acumular su ki pero luego volvió a su forma normal, muy exhausto.

— ¿Te rindes, saiyayin? Ni siquiera has hecho el intento— dijo con burla el talakiano y Vegeta se enfureció.

— ¡Yo nunca me rindo, soy el Príncipe de los saiyayines!— y Vegeta hizo estallar su Ki convirtiéndose en saiyayin en nivel 2 pero seguía así, el lugar empezó a temblar, aparecían grietas en la tierra, Vegeta empezó a sentirlo y extendió una mano.

— ¡Big Bang Attack!— y la energía, muy cargada y gigantesca salió de la mano de Vegeta, cuya aura ya estaba tornándose de otro color. El ataque de Vegeta mató al telekiano.


	3. Capítulo III

DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Toriyama

* * *

Goku abrió los ojos y sintió una punzada en la cabeza, de pronto observó que estaba en una habitación oscura, podía ver una línea de luz debajo de una puerta de metal, a su costado había una ventanilla, se fijo y vio que estaba en el espacio. Intentó sacarse los grilletes que aprisionaban sus manos, hizo mucho ruido tratando de sacarse cuando en la rejilla de la puerta se abrió, el saiyan se detuvo. La puerta se abrió, apareciendo un ser alto, piel verde oscuro con escamas, tres dedos en sus dos manos poniendo los brazos en jarra, dos ojos alargados con rajas en el lugar de las pupilas, no tenían orejas y dos puntos como nariz.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo Goku

— Te llevamos a Sepkel, mi hogar, donde serás ajusticiado saiyayin. No te preocupes por los tuyos, pusimos uno igual a ti como reemplazo— se rió el sepkiliano cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Goku apoyó la cabeza sobre la fría pared, pensando una forma de salir, algo rápido puesto que el tiempo se le agotaba hasta que escuchó la voz de Dende

— ¿Señor Goku?

— ¿Dende? ¿Dónde estás?

— Creo que en la celda contigua— dijo el namekiano

Y Goku tuvo una idea. Si estos seres no anularon sus poderes, valdría la pena intentarlo. Así que tratando de llevar dos dedos en la frente para usar su técnica de la teletransportación. Sus cadenas pesaban mucho, pero logró juntas sus yemas en su frente y se teletransportó a la celda de Dende, lo cual lo miró sorprendido

—No hay tiempo—dijo Goku en la celda del namekiano- si he podido usar mi teletransportacion, intuyo que no me han anulado mis técnicas.

— ¿Qué va hacer?-dijo Dende pero Goku no le respondió. Acumuló su ki convirtiéndose en super saiyanyin. Con su cabello dorado, rompió los grilletes de los pies y de las manos, escuchó una puerta abrirse.

— ¿Dónde esta? Ha escapado— dijo una voz y Goku se levantó y tiró la puerta de un golpe y vió a más sepkilianos sorprendidos. Goku los hizo dormir con golpes y aparece el sepkiliano de pie.

— Aquí hay demasiados de nosotros, saiyayin.

— No te permitiré que ocupes la tierra— dijo goku lanzándose hacia el sepkiliano dándole una fuerte patada. El alienígena salió despedido hacia una pared y sintió otra energía débil. Se acercó a la puerta, tiró abajo y vio a Mr. Satan, inconciente. El saiyayin despertó al hombre, le saca los grilletes y corre hacia la celda de dende que ya estaba libre.

— ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Mr. Satan

— Estamos en una nave, quédense aquí mientras voy a buscar al piloto para tomar el control de esta nave.-dijo Goku mientras se llevaba ambos dedos a la frente, desapareciéndose. Mr Satan y dende se quedaron parados. Dende avanzó hacia una puerta entreabierta, Mr satan lo siguió. Ambos entraron a un cuartito con una luz naranja, al fondo había una especie de tina donde estaba dormido Mr. Boo bajo un líquido amarillo.

— ¿Cómo lo sacamos?-dijo dende mientras veía al rollizo Boo , Mr satan no buscó controles ni nada, usando solo su mano, rompió el vidrio, derramando el liquido por los suelos.

Mientras goku llegó al centro de pilotaje, varios sepkilianos se atrincheraron en la puerta. Ellos salieron en grupo para atacar al saiyayin pero logró neutralizar a todos. Tiró abajo la puerta y vio a dos sepkilianos. Uno de ellos se llevó una pastilla a la boca y cayó bajo una convulsión pero el otro sacó un arma y disparó al saiyayin pero no le hizo daño. Goku neutralizó al piloto armado y en la puerta aparece Dende y Mr Satan cargando a Mr. Boo.

— ¿Mr Boo también estaba aquí?— dijo Goku

— Estaba en una especie de tina.— dijo el suegro del saiyayin.

— ¿Puedes manejar la nave, Goku? ¿Esos eran todos los sepkilianos?

— Al parecer si, esos son todos. Junten a todos y amordácelos, no tienen mucho nivel de poder. Intentaré manejar la nave.

Goku se sentó y agarró los controles he hizo girar.

— Creo que este es un mapa donde puedo ver el recorrido que hizo la nave desde que salió del planeta tierra.— Goku hizo enderezar el rumbo de la nave pero luego se desesperó por la lentitud que iba, así que empezó a buscar algún botón para que vaya mas rápido. Pulsó uno a la suerte y la nave se detuvo y de pronto salió disparado como un bólido. Goku con esfuerzo debido a la gravedad, volvió a pulsa el botón lo cual la nave volvió a volar con normalidad.

— Ahí esta la tierra— dijo dende

— Espero no haber llegado tarde— dijo Goku.


	4. Capítulo IV

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama

* * *

Una gran nave aparece sobre el cielo azul de la tierra. Todos los seres humanos alzan la vista. Unos sorprendidos y otros temerosos. La gran nave se detiene sobre el palacio donde vive el rey Furry. La gran nave aterriza y baja una sepkiliana, con un largo vestido negro y ornamentos en la cabeza, acompañada por dos sepkilianos guardias. El rey Furry con Mr Satan salen del palacio.

— No teman, ciudadanos, terrícolas. Venimos en son de paz, dispuestos a ayudarlos en sus problemas— dijo la reina sepkiliana

— Démosle la bienvenida a nuestros visitantes— dijo Mr. Satan y el público presente ovacionó al ex luchador.

Picoro al sentir la llegada de los invasores, se había hecho presente, en lo alto de un edificio, mirando a la gente y luego a la reina sepkiliana con el rey y Mr Satan, desconfiando de los visitantes.

En la Montaña Paoz, estaba Milk viendo la televisión que trasmitía la llegada de los visitantes de otro planeta. Goku salió del cuarto cuando vio la TV.

— Han llegado unos extraterrestres, Goku. Se hacen llamar sepkilianos.

— Ellos nos ayudaran, Milk. Son seres buenos, lo puedo sentir. Iré a verlos en persona— dijo Goku saliendo de la casa. Milk miraba la puerta donde había salido su marido.

Picoro aún se hallaba en la azotea del edificio cuando llega Gohan, con traje de civil y una bata de médico en la mano.

— ¿Lo vio Sr. Picoro? ¿Crees que sean confiables?

— No, Gohan, no son confiables. Intentan ocultar su energía negativa, algo esconden y mas sospechoso me parece es la actitud del rey Furry.

— Nadie ha visto a Mr. Boo y mi suegro parece no importarle donde se ha metido nuestro amigo rosado.

— Pon tu traje de batalla, Gohan y vuelve aquí.— dijo el namekiano y Gohan emprendió vuelo hacia su casa.

Entre la muchedumbre se hallaba Goten y Trunks, ellos vieron volar a Gohan desde un edificio y vieron a Picoro. Se acercaron donde estaba el namekiano.

— No parece ser una amenaza— dijo Trunks caminando sobre el techo.

— No se confíen, mantengan los ojos abiertos— dijo el namekiano y en eso llegan Oob, Krillin y A-18. Nada más al llegar, la muchedumbre aplaudió a la reina y se fue junto con el rey Furry al palacio, sólo Mr Satan se quedó en el estrado y para la sorpresa de los guerreros Z vieron a Goku aterrizar, saludó al atónito público y entró al palacio.

— ¿Qué está haciendo mi padre?— dijo Goten sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, la nave que escapaba Goku, Mr Satan y Dende entraban en la atmósfera, la nave empezó a agitarse y se estrelló en una duna. Todos salen de la nave, Goku los teletransporta hacia Kame House, entra a la casa del maestro Roshi que se sobresalta.

— Pero…como…si Mr Satan esta ahí en la TV— dijo el anciano maestro de Goku, muy sorprendido

— Son impostores— dijo Mr Satan— alguien esta suplantándonos.

Goku saludó a Maron, la hija de Krillin.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?— dijo el saiyayin.

— Mis padres se fueron alli, donde sucede todo esto. Del resto aún no lo sé.

— Mr. Satan, Dende… ustedes quédense aquí— dijo Goku llevándose dos dedos a la frente y se aparece en el Palacio de Kamisama. El falso Dende se hallaba de espaldas, se giró y se rie.

— Esta bien, ya todos lo saben nada mas llegar a este planeta, saiyayin. Pero llegas tarde, nos ganamos el cariño de la gente, solo será cuestión de tiempo de esclavizar a la humanidad y los recursos naturales de este planeta…será nuestro— dijo el Dende falso, convirtiéndose en un sepkiliano de piel verde esmeralda dejando atrás la figura del joven namekiano.

— No lo voy a permitir— dijo Goku convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin— mis amigos sabrán que llegué y se darán cuenta que son impostores. El sepkiliano lanza bolas de energia, Goku las esquiva y junta dos manos.

— ¡ Kame…Hame….Ha! — lanza su mejor ataque hacia el sepkiliano, que burlonamente intenta detener el ataque con una mano pero al final cambia de opinión y sale pero la energia le arranca el brazo. El alienígena cae al suelo, sangrando.

— Ríndete— dice el saiyayin, con su aura dorada brillando.

— No lo voy hacer, saiyayin. — y el sepkiliano, se lleva algo a la boca y empieza a convulsionar y muere.

Goku mira sorprendido lo que acaba de ver y se lleva dos dedos a la frente.

Mientras tanto en el edificio donde estaba Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Oob y A-18 acaba de llegar Gohan.

— ¿Acaba de pasar algo interesante?— dice Gohan.

— Llegó Goku y se metió al Palacio— dijo Oob y tras decir esto ven a Goku y el rey Furry salir del lugar y se dirigen donde Mr Satan para hacer una declaración.

— Ese no es mi padre— dice Gohan frunciendo el seño, tras decir esto, en el medio se aparece Goku ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Los guerreros Z emprenden vuelo en dirección donde esta parado Goku verdadero.

— ¡Esos son impostores!— dice Goku, el original, y tal afirmación hace que la gente se disperse, dejando a Goku y Mr Satan falso frente a frente. El falso Goku y el rey Furry se colocan ambos lados del falso Mr. Satan. Los Guerreros Z se ubican a la espalda del saiyayin verdadero.

— Han venido para esclavizar a la humanidad y nosotros vamos a defender nuestro planeta— exclama Goku, muy molesto.


	5. Capítulo V

Goku, Mr Satan y el rey Furry se dan cuentan que han sido descubiertos así que se transforman en sus formas originales: tres seres altos de color verde y piel escamosa. El sepkiliano que era Mr Satan y el que era Furry se fusionan con Goku falso.

— Mi poder ha sido aumentado, terrícolas. No podrán pararme, menos a Ajitragal el Fuerte— dijo el sepkiliano con los brazos en alto y un aura azul lo envolvía

Goku, Goten y Trunks se convierten en súper saiyayines, Gohan aumentó su poder en estado místico. Ajitragal sonrió y se elevó a los aires y Picoro fue el primero en atacarlo, el sepkiliano esquiva todos sus ataques mientras tanto en el suelo Trunks y Goten hacen la danza metamaru convirtiéndose en Gotenks. Ajitragal le propina dos golpes a Picoro que cae al suelo, Gotenks va a la carga, lanzado bolas de energía y el sepkiliano esquiva todas. Goku lanza el kamehameha pero el invasor le devuelve el ataque, el saiyayin esquiva por los pelos y la energía tira abajo el edificio.

— Krilin, A-18…alejen a la gente de la batalla— gritó Goku y los mencionados se van. Picoro se levanta a duras penas.

— ¡Makankosappo!— y el rayo violeta va hacia el sepkiliano esquiva a último momento.

— ¡Fatal Energy!— y el rayo va hacia Picoro pero no tiene mucha suerte esquivando, cayéndole en el abdomen, inmovilizando.

— ¡Sr. Picoro!— Gohan Místico va hacia su amigo, herido, sin posibilidad de levantarse. Gohan se da cuenta que aun respira y lo pone a buen recaudo y ve a Gotenks y Goku peleando contra el sepkiliano. Ajitragal se eleva y junta dos esferas y lanza hacia Gotenks que lo esquiva y Goku logra darle un puñetazo al sepkiliano haciéndole retroceder.

— ¡Masenko!— grita Gohan y el sepkiliano redirige el ataque de Gohan hacia Gotenks, que no se lo esperaba. Al recibir el impacto, ambos se separaron. Y el sepkiliano se acerca donde Gohan y lo lanza hacia un edificio y con un rayo paralizante hacia Goku y lo lanza lejos, al mismo edificio donde cayó Gohan. Trunks y Goten se levantan y se lanzan contra el sepkiliano que evade todos sus golpes. Trunks se detiene y Goten lanza bolas de energía y el sepkiliano le agarra del cuello al hijo de Goku y Trunks va en su ayuda recibiendo una patada que lo deja en el suelo y ve que Goten se ha soltado.

Ajitragal se divide en dos, confundiendo a Goten, los dos lo golpean y Goten lanza dos energías, lo cual desaparecen los sepkilianos. Goten se gira y recibe un rodillazo y luego una gran energía le da en toda la cara y es lanzado hacia un automóvil, donde cae inconsciente con un hilo de sangre cayéndole en la frente. Se aparecen Gohan y Goku, este ultimo en su fase dos de súper saiyayin. Trunks se levanta y va a darle un puñetazo al sepkiliano.

— ¡Pagarás por hacerle eso a Goten!- grita Trunks y el sepkiliano se hace un lado y le rompe el brazo y lo lanza contra el piso y Goku le propina una patada que lo lanza a un costado.

— Aún respira— dijo Gohan levantando el cuerpo de su hermano llevando donde está Picoro con Krilin. Trunks con el brazo roto cae de rodillas, extenuado. Goku se acerca lentamente hacia el sepkiliano en el suelo, Ajitragal se endereza rápido sin que lo espere el saiyayin lanzándole un ataque de energía sorpresa: una línea roja le atraviesa el abdomen.

— ¡Red Light!- lanzó Ajitragal mientras veía a Goku volver a la normalidad, doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

— Ahora solo quedan ustedes dos— dijo el sepkiliano mientras dejaba atrás al saiyayin y se acercaba a Gohan en posición defensiva y a Trunks, ya de pie hasta que sienten un Ki conocido.

— ¿Qué es eso?— dijo el sepkiliano deteniéndose.

— Es mi padre— dijo Trunks, sonriendo.

Gohan va al ataque dándole sendas bolas de energías lo cual el sepkiliano esquiva con dificultad.

— Vaya, al fin un rival a la altura— dijo el sepkiliano.

— Esto va por mi hermano, Ajitragal— dijo Gohan y se aparece a la espalda del sepkiliano que se gira y recibe un fuerte golpe que lo lanza hacia un poste. Trunks va hacia donde esta Krilin, cuidando a los heridos Picoro y Goten. Goku se levanta, con una mano en el abdomen.

— No me voy a rendir— dice el saiyayin.

— Muy admirable— dice el sepkiliano levantándose y caminando hacia donde esta Gohan y Goku hasta que alguien llega, parándose en medio de la calle.

— A tiempo para la fiesta— dice Vegeta, haciendo crujir los nudillos y sin girarse para ver a Gohan y a Goku— Ustedes dos pueden descansar y ver el espectáculo que voy a hacer. Y tu bicho, te enseñare un truco que aprendí de tus "amigos" Talakianos.

El sepkiliano no salía de su asombro de la repentina llegada de Vegeta hasta que al escuchar la palabra "talakiano", lo hizo enojar.

— Los talakianos son nuestros enemigos naturales. Muy raro que le enseñen trucos a un saiyayin como tu. Pero igual acabaré contigo.

— Yo no soy cualquier saiyayin, insecto pestilente. Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyayin y verás mi verdadero poder— Vegeta se convierte al súper saiyayin fase 2 y estira una mano y lanza su ataque, dándole de lleno al sepkiliano.

— ¿Estarás bien, Vegeta?— dice Goku.

— Déjame a mi, Kakarotto. Es evidente que estás en mal condición para luchar. Anda con Gohan a mirar y no te entrometas, Kakarotto. — dice Vegeta, sin mirarlo, caminando hacia donde se levantaba el sepkiliano. Goku cae sentado, del dolor en el abdomen.

— Papá, sé que Vegeta podrá vencerlo y yo buscaré a la reina que está en el palacio— dice Gohan.

— Llama a Krillin y ayúdalo a traer a Trunks, Goten y a Picoro donde estoy. Los llevaré a Kame House. Ahí esta Dende donde podrá curarlos— dice Goku— aun tengo fuerzas para usar la teletransportación.

Vegeta se coloca de pie ante el sepkiliano, que lo miraba de forma burlona y se eleva hacia el cielo y lanza una gran esfera de energía hacia el saiyayin Vegeta, que recibe todo el ataque.

— ¿Ese es el truco que te enseñaron los inútiles de los talakianos, saiyayin?— dice Ajitragal, de forma burlona.

Vegeta se para y no pierde la compostura. Mira de forma desafiante al sepkiliano y siente el Ki de Goku desaparecer junto con Picoro, Goten y Trunks.

— Ah, que pena. Todos se han ido menos el hijo de Kakarotto— dice Vegeta y Gohan decide ver que se trae Vegeta antes de entrar al Palacio. Vegeta eleva sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y acumula su Ki, todo el lugar empieza a temblar y el sepkiliano empieza a tener temor, el aura de Vegeta se torna blanca y el cabello del saiyayin aumenta, cayéndole en los hombros, tornándose azules mientras mantenía sus ojos de color verde. Gohan se hallaba sorprendido, el nivel de fuerza de Vegeta era muy alto, el sepkiliano miraba sorprendido al saiyayin.

— Este es mi Estado Omega— dice Vegeta mirando de forma despectiva al sepkiliano— Ustedes son unos parásitos— y Vegeta se lanza contra Ajitragal, propinándole golpes en la cara y en el abdomen, luego le sujeta de los brazos y lo lanza hacia arriba y se aparece justo a su lado, con dos manos juntas le da un golpe fuerte en la espalda, cayendo al suelo con un gran estrépito. Gohan aún no salía de su asombro pero recuerda que tenía una misión y va hacia el palacio. Camina sobre los pasillos hasta que aparecen dos guardias sepkilianos, Gohan se deshace de ellos fácilmente; luego prosigue su camino hasta llegar a una puerta luego lo empuja y ve a la reina sepkiliana, sentada en su trono.

— Ríndete, sepkiliana— Todo ha terminado.

— No, Ajitragal no tendrá problemas en matar a ese saiyayin.

— Ajitragal está siendo apaleado por Vegeta. Vete a tu planeta y no vuelvas mas, estaremos nosotros para defenderla. — dice Gohan

Y la reina se levanta y se lanza contra Gohan que la esquiva.

— ¡Masenko!— lanza Gohan su ataque y le da a la reina, matándola en el acto. Gohan se acerca a la ventana y ve a Vegeta lanzándole rayos al sepkiliano.

Vegeta aterriza suavemente en el suelo mientras ve al sepkiliano, de cuclillas, escupiendo sangre.

— ¡Que decepción! Pensé que eran bastantes fuertes. El talakiano los sobrevaloró demasiado por lo que veo. — dice Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

El sepkiliano se levanta y se lanza hacia los cielos, con una mano produce una gran bola de energía.

— No quería llegar a estos extremos. Ya colmaron mi paciencia, idiotas. Esto es el fin, mi energía maligna destruirá este planeta en cuestión de segundos. — dice Ajitragal mientras sostenía con una mano una gran esfera gigante de color negro. Al momento, se aparecen Goku con Picoro, Goten y Trunks, totalmente curados y viendo la gran esfera.

— ¿Has permitido que llegue hasta este extremo Vegeta?— dice Goku

— No te entrometas, Kakarotto— dice Vegeta mientras extiende ambos brazos a los costados, acumulando todo el Ki, rodeándose de una luz blanca.

— ¡Mueran!— lanza el sepkiliano su ataque mortal.

— ¡Final Flash!— Vegeta junta sus manos y la mortal energía dorada vuelva hacia el sepkiliano, absorbiendo el ataque de Ajitragal sin problemas y sale hacia el espacio.

Ajitragal cae al suelo, sin piernas y con un brazo, totalmente desfigurado. Vegeta se acerca al cuerpo, aun con vida, y lo ve.

— Adiós, insecto. ¡Galik Ho!

Goku, aun sorprendido se acerca a Vegeta.

— Lo lograste, Vegeta. Salvaste al planeta- exclama Goku, viendo las cenizas del que fue el sepkiliano. — ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

— Eso no importa, Kakarotto. — dice Vegeta, dándole la espalda, ahora en su estado normal y emprende vuelo hacia Capsule Corp., Trunks luego lo sigue.

— Todo ya ha terminado— dice Gohan dirigiéndose al grupo— La reina esta muerta. Evitamos una invasión ¿Qué hacemos con la nave?

— Bulma la puede revisar y veamos si puede enviar un mensaje codificado hacia el planeta de estos seres para que no se acerquen mas— dijo Goku— Vayamos donde el Maestro Roshi. Tengo hambre.

Goku, Goten y Gohan emprendieron vuelo hacia la isla.


End file.
